Percabeth at School
by reby19
Summary: You guessed it. It's Percabeth at school. They miss each other so much, so what will happen? Only way to find out? Read.


_Percy's POV_

I was at lunch with my friends, Liam, Hollie, Jack, and Olivia, and as they were talking about something, I was thinking of a certain daughter of Athena that I've been dating for a year.

"Percy! Earth to Percy" Jack said, while shaking my shoulders.

"What? Oh, hey." I replied, after being shocked back into reality.

"Really, Percy. What are you thinking about?" Hollie said.

"Nothing." I lied.

"So, I heard Fiona Hosle asked you out yesterday." Liam said.

"Yeah, she did." I said.

"And?"

"I said no."

"_What?_ Dude, she is easily the hottest girl I've ever seen." He said, shocked and looking at me like I was crazy.

_Well, he's never seen Annabeth_, I thought.

"I told you! I have a girlfriend, and I have no desire to cheat." I said.

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" Jake asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I answered, with no hesitation.

"How come we've never met her?" Olivia asked.

"She lives in San Francisco." I said.

"Sure she does." Hollie replied.

"She does!" I protest.

"Do you have proof?" Asked Liam.

I tapped on my celestial bronze phone that demigods can use, pulled up a video, and handed it to him.

After a couple of minutes of looking at my phone, he returns it and says "You so edited that."

"Whatever." I reply.

He launches a grape at me, and I flick it up into the air and I catch it in my mouth. He shoots 3 more at the same time at me, and I do the same as I did with the first grape. Demigod reflexes at work. I get a round of applause from the table, and Liam looks a little (okay a lot) annoyed. It takes a lot not to laugh at his expression. Then the lunch bell rang, and I had to go to math. Good news: Hollie's in my class. I'll need her help with math, and by help, I mean get the answers from. Bad news: Riley Spade **(sorry if there's any person reading this named Riley. Don't mean to offend!)** is in my math class. She's nice, I guess. But she won't leave me alone! It's annoying!

As I took a seat in my desk she came over to my desk. Lucky me.

"Hi, Percy." She smiled.

"Hi, Riley." I said, trying to hide the annoy out of my voice. Apparently, I did a good job, because she smiled even bigger and batted her eyelashes.

"So, are you free tonight? There's a new movie in town, and I wanna see it with someone." She said.

"Riley, you ask me out at least 3 times a week, and I give you the same answer. Sorry, but I have a girlfriend. I don't mean to be a jerk or anything, but I think you should ask someone else to that movie." I reply. She walks back to her seat, and takes out her phone and starts texting. The teacher's sick and we have a sub, so he just let's us do what we want to, basically. So, I also took out my phone, and texted Annabeth.

_Hey, Wise Girl!_

_Text back when u can. I have a substitute for math, so I can do whatever. Love and miss u._

About a minute later, I get a text from her, which surprised me.

_Hey Seaweed Brain!_

_Same here. So, what's new? Love and miss u, 2_

So, I just spent the hour texting her, and eventually, sadly enough, the bell rang. After a few more periods, It's the end of school. Swim practice time! Finally! First, we did 7 laps under water, and me not coming up for air I didn't need until we were done, scared the heck out of everyone. After practice, we have to take showers. Except for me. I stayed dry the entire time. Thank gods for the Mist. It'll just look like I'm wet. After I got home, and finished my homework (Which took FORVER!) I got a call from Liam.

_Hello?_

_Hey, Perce!_

_Hey, Liam._

_Can I come over? I'm BORED! _

_Sure._

_Thanks, man. Can Jack, come?_

_Sure. Why not?_

_Okay. Be there in an hour._

_See, ya. Bye_

_Bye._

And the line disconnected. I ate an apple and played CoD Black Opps 2, the doorbell rang. I yelled "Coming!", opened the door, and saw Liam and Jack there. "Hey, Perce!"

"Hey!" I said. After they came in, we played some video games.

Eventually, I heard my phone in my room go off. "Be right back, guys." I say to them, and they keep on playing. I grab my phone and look at the caller ID. Thalia!

_Hey Thals!_

_Hey Perce!_

_So, what's up?_

_The hunters are gonna be in Manhattan for a couple weeks, and I need a place to stay._

_You're able to stay here, if you want._

_Cool. Can I also go to school with you?_

_You sure? I can save you from a terrible death of boredom if you don't go._

We both laughed. _Yes, I'm sure._

_Fine. If you die, I'll write on your gravestone that I warned you, but you didn't listen._

We both laughed, again. _I'll give you permission to do that, if I die._

_Cool. What time are you guys gonna be here? _

_About an hour._

_Ok. See you then. Bye._

_Bye._

As I was walking out of the room, I heard my voice.

"Percy!" It said. More like _she _said. Wait a second, I know that voice. Annabeth! I whirled around at the speed of light.

"Annabeth!" I ran back to it.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Thalia's coming in about an hour." I tell her.

"What? Ok, I don't know if I believe you, Seaweed Brain."

"It's true, Wise Girl! I just got off the phone with her. I'll iris message you when she gets here." I protest.

"Ok. Anyway, I miss you. It gets boring here without you!" She said.

"Same here. Why aren't you here?" I pouted.

"Wish I could." She says. Just then, Liam says "Percy! Your Turn! Jack beat me 7-1. He's good!"

"I'm coming" I say. I turn back to Annabeth. "Talk to you in an hour. Text me whenever. Love and miss you."

Kay. Love you too, and miss you too. Bye." She blew me a kiss.

"Bye." And like that, she was gone

I walked back out into the living room. When they saw me, they started laughing. "What took so long? Was that your 'girlfriend'?" Jack asked, putting quotation marks on the word "girlfriend".

"Ok. First off, Annabeth is _real_. Second off, that was my cousin Thalia. She's gonna be here in an hour, so by then, you guys have to be gone."

"Awwwww! Why can't we stay? We wanna meet her!" Liam complained.

"You guys are gonna meet her tomorrow. You can't stay because it's a family thing." Then, I busted up laughing. Liam and Jack gave me some confused looks. "What's so funny?" Jack asked. "Inside joke." I reply while laughing. I check my watch, and I see that the hunters will be in Manhattan in 20 minutes, if not here already. "You guys have to go. Sorry. See you tomorrow." I say. They go, and I clean up my room. Right as I finish, I hear a doorbell, and go to answer it. At first, I don't see anyone. "Hello?" No answer. "Thalia? Are you there?" Still no answer. As I turn my back to head inside, I get tackled. "What the-" Then I get up and see Thalia. "Hey." Is all she says, but she's laughing her head off. "Hey, Thalia . How did you do that?" I ask. "I train basically everyday. What did you expect?" She replies.

"Not that." I said.

She laughs. "I've got the element of surprise on my side."

"Annabeth wants us to Iris Message her." I remember.

"Kay. So what's new?" She asks.

"Nothing much. How about yourself?" I reply.

"Nothing, but I think I can beat you in swordplay." She says.

"In archery, yes. In swordplay, impossible. Besides, isn't Artemis the goddess of archery?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she wants us to work on other weapons." She says.

After we get inside, and are done Iris Messaging Annabeth, Thalia gets settled into the guest bedroom.

In the morning, Thalia seems _over _enthusiastic about going to school. "Thals, _calm down_! It's just school!" I say. After she cooks blue pancakes for breakfast (she's an AWESOME cook!), then we get in my car. I have a sea green convertible porsche 911 turbo 2014. It was a birthday present from Poseidon, my father. We just catch up on the way there. After we get to school, we see my friends at the doorway. "Hey guys. This is my cousin Thalia. Thalia, this is Liam, Jack, Hollie, and Olivia." They exchange hi's and hello's, then me and Thalia just answer questions.

"So, how old were you guys when you meet? 3, 4, 5?" Olivia asks.

"Well, I saw her when I was 12, but we met when I was 13 and she was 15." I reply.

"Why didn't you guys meet before?" Jack says.

Me and Thalia look at each other, sharing an inside joke. "Our fathers hate each other." Thalia says. I look over at her, and see she's holding back laughter. Same with me. I guess the others don't see it, though. They keep on asking us questions throughout the day, and at lunch, me and Thalia go and sit by ourselves and just talk. Then Riley comes over. Oh goody.

"Hi Percy. Is this your cousin?" She asks.

"Hi Riley. And yes, she is my cousin." I reply. Thalia waves at her. Then, Riley sits down next to me.

"So, are you free Friday night?" She asks me.

"Riley. I don't wanna be mean or rude, but I. Have. A. Girlfriend." I said.

She Picked up her lunch, and walked away.

"Way to go, Kelp Head. I guess you don't want me to tell that to Annabeth?"

"Oh my gods, Pinecone Face. Don't. You. _Dare._" I said.

"Was this the first time?" She said, holding back laughter.

"She does it nearly _everyday_. It's annoying!" I say. Then the bell rings. Lunch is over. And math next, with Riley Spade. Gods, I wish Annabeth was here!


End file.
